falling_stars_vcfandomcom-20200213-history
SturmJaëger I - Sakerfalke
The StJ-1 is a 4.5 Generation jet fighter designed and built at Elbe Flugzeugwerke for the aerial branch of the East German armed forces. It was primarily designed as a Air Superiority fighter as part of the re-armament efforts and shares some similarities in design with the MiG-29, which served as a development basis. Development Origins The SturmJaeger I, thus designated as a light fighter, was designed as part both of the NVA's widespread reforms through the 1990s but also East Germany's efforts to revive its aviation industry, which had been left largely scarred by the industry crash of the 1960s and 1970s. The Commissariat of Armed Forces desired an indigenous fighter to be produced in the Dresden facilities, but no new fighter had been locally designed in half a century, so the Soviet MiG-29, then largely available in the NVA's arsenal, was extensively studied and used as a groundwork then modified to suit the needs and requirements of the Luftwaffe. A certain number of commonality was still required between the StJ-1 and the MiG-29, as it was planned that components designed or acquired for the StJ-1 would be retrofitted onto older MiG-29s as a mid-life upgrade to enhance their performance. This was most notably the case of the engine, which was to follow very strict size and weight restrictions. Export Controversy Upon the completion of the Sakerfalke's design, a number of countries showed interest in making bids for the fighter, but the East German government feared its technology - which included new engine designs and the most cutting edge Soviet AESA radar - falling into the hands of potential enemies. As such, there was talk of exporting a version lacking those components, but the bids fell through as a result. It was decided a few months afterwards to loosen the restrictions on EFW-serie engines, but it was too late to secure orders. Design Frame The StJ-1's frame is primarily made of OM-A802 Aluminium-lithium alloy to optimize weight reduction. It features swept wings with leading-edge root extension and root fillets to help maintain airflow at low speed while reducing drag at the same time. A number of Anti-shock bodies are also present, with two on the wings and one on the tail. These also aim to reduce wave drag but also serve the double function of ECM equipment fairing. Its systems are controlled by Fly-by-wire technology, and it is capable of in-flight refueling. The cockpit features a tinted frameless canopy with a thin layer of Indium-thin oxide, which provides good visibility while reducing sun glare and radar cross section respectively. As radar waves penetrate standard cockpits and reflect onto the inside surfaces, it is a relatively cheap method to reduce the signature of 4th generation planes. The cockpit features a center stick and left-hand throttle with Hand-on-Throttle-and-Switch capability. Finally, the Sakerfalke is powered by two thrust-vectoring EFW-L-100 serie developing 70 Kilonewton of dry thrust and 110 Kilonewton on afterburner. Due to a foreseen potential shortage of Rare-Earth Metals for the engines, three versions were designed, each using a different REM. This has caused maintenance crews some headaches as each StJ-1 is individually tracked in case the minute difference in alloy composition would require special attentions or different methods from one engine to another. Electronics The Sakerfalke's avionics suite is centered on the Soviet Zhuk-MA Active Electronically Scanned Array multimode all-weather airborne radar. While East Germany is experimenting with large AESA radars, it does not yet possess the capability to manufacture small AESA radars capable of fitting on a light fighter. It features a range of 200 kilometers and can track up to 30 targets while engaging up to 8. This is supplemented by an S-31E laser rangefinder and Infrared Search And Track system for shorter range engagements and Passive Running. The cockpit features LCD multifunction displays, but physical back-up dials for essential systems are also present in case of an unforeseen failure of the LCD displays. It also features a central HUD with a helmet-mounted display. Some models of the StJ-1 are also equipped with the Custodian system, which automatically detects if a pilot has fallen unconscious - whether due to G-forces overload or any other form of malaise - and engages auto-pilot to return to its last take-off coordinates. Armaments Like its Soviet counter-parts, the StJ-1 features a 30mm autocannon, the 3 BK 60. It is similar to the Soviet Gh-S-30-1, but with modernized construction, and is a simple, lightweight and reliable autocannon. Its main weapon systems come from its 9 hardpoints, out of which 1 is ventral, and 8 are distributed among the wings. The nearest 4 hardpoints feature double-rail pylons, while the further out ones do not, for a capability of 12 missiles and one extra fuel tank, heavy bomb or ARM. The most common loadout is composed of 8 R-77 medium range missiles and 4 R-73M short range missiles. Countermeasures In addition to the ECM capabilities of the AESA radar, the Sakerfalke also features ECM equipment in all three of its anti-shock fairings. Two mountings for 1.5 inch triethylaluminium flares in 3x3 launchers as well as aluminium chaff dispersers are also present. The Indium-tin oxide layer on the canopy serves to reduce radar cross section and thus hostile detection range. Rumors exist within a few EFW employees and engineers about a small number of StJ-1s being repainted with a new paint containing a silicon-carbide coating experimentally, but these have never been substantiated. Service History The Sakerfalke currently equips the 9th Fighter Wing as part of the Luftwaffe's 2nd Air Group, which is mostly composed of veterans having undergone or currently undergoing retraining. * A small number of StJ-1s saw action during the Congolese War as part of the 2002 intervention that followed the Pigmy massacre. None were lost or damaged in action, but the lack of modern air force or air defenses on the rebel side makes this distinction mostly worthless. An incident took place when an Element of Sakerfalkes surprised a bombing flight of the Zimbabwean air forces. BAE Hawks were startled by the sudden appearance of the fighters and aborted their run, but no friendly fire or further incidents ensued. Category:East Germany Category:Aircraft